noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 495
|image = 495 19 Rai Protects Himself From Frankenstein's Attack.png |Release Date = 29 January 2018 |Chapter = 495 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 494 |Next Chapter = Chapter 496}}The 1st Elder is outraged by Frankenstein. So he asks Frankenstein if his words were truly directed at him and what exactly he meant. Frankenstein gets annoyed and he attacks with his dark energy. His dark energy attack spreads in all directions. Juraki notes that the attack was a part of Frankenstein's plan and not some reckless move as the attack made all the Union agents gather together. However, everyone including Frankenstein see another victim of Frankenstein's attack: Rai. Rai, too, suffered from Frankenstein's dark powers. Juraki ruefully notes that perhaps the attack wasn't really planned... The 1st Elder asks Frankenstein if his attack means that the nobles are declaring a war on the human race. Frankenstein finds it funny that an attack on the Union amounts to an attack on the human race. The 1st Elder proudly introduces himself as the king of human race. Or the Lord of human race. For eons the Union has guided the human race to the path of growth. Being the 1st Elder means that he is the king of human race. So an attack on the "King of Human Race" means an attack on the entire human race. Frankenstein still finds it funny that someone from the Union is calling himself as the King of human race. He then says that indeed he is attacking the "human race". He laughs on the 1st Elder's logic: The 1st Elder doesn't want to fight the nobles when he is exterminating the werewolves. But afterwards? Frankenstein is sure that the Union would attack Lukedonia when they get the chance. He explains that perhaps the werewolves and nobles among the Union never knew about the true goal of the Union but he knows: Leading the human race to the center of the world. (Center of world aka Lukedonia). The 1st Elder is shocked to see that Frankenstein knows about the true goal of the Union as even the Elders inside the Union weren't aware of it. Frankenstein explains how the goals of the Union have changed with the Elders desiring strength and eternal life but the true goal was never forgotten. Frankenstein then mocks the 1st Elder and the Union for blaming the werewolves for the atrocity they committed on the human race. Because it was the people from the Union like the 1st Elder (human) who committed the most sinister acts on humans in order to fulfill their desire for strength and eternal life. Yet now the same people are acting as if they are on some sacred mission for the human race when all they did was to satisfy their own greed. The 1st Elder orders his agents to kill Frankenstein. Frankenstein is surrounded by all the Union agents excluding the 1st and 3rd Elder. Frankenstein summons the Dark Spear and kills the white-haired Union agent (the one who resembles Muzaka). The 1st Elder identifies the weapon Frankenstein is using: Dark Spear. Frankenstein is making a sarcastic remark but then he notices something amiss: his recent attack harmed his master again.. (since Rai was standing behind the opponent). Rai is speechless to find himself a victim of his loyal servant's attack. Frankenstein is again embarassed by his own carelessness.